Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 10
Voordat ze de doorntunnel doorging, bleef Ochtendpoot even staan en ademde diep in. Ze moest tot rust komen, ontspannen. Ga ik dit echt doen? Ze zuchtte. Het zal wel moeten. Veldenzang kwam net uit het oudstenhol gelopen. Er hingen nog plukjes mos aan haar dikke vacht en de rest was ook beetje besmeurd. Het hol was dan ook al een tijdje niet meer gebruikt en Klaverblad was de eerste sinds tijden die een oudste werd en Groenoog, Grijspels en Snelsprong zouden snel volgen. Hun blikken ontmoetten elkaar en Ochtendkit knikte droevig naar haar mentor. Veldenzangs ogen schenen meelevend en ze knipperde bemoedigend met haar ogen. Ochtendpoot zuchtte nog een keer en knikte naar haarzelf. Ik kan dit wel. Ze trippelde door naar het medicijnhol en hoopte maar dat Fretneus daar was. Ze rilde toen de geuren haar neus binnendrongen, vooral die van Fretneus. Het was overduidelijk dat de poes oud en ziek was. En dat is nog niet alles, want ze is ook nog eens ontzettend humeurig! Dit wordt echt verschrikkelijk! ‘Ochtendpoot? Wat doe jij hier?’ kraste de poes. Langzaam liep de medicijnkat naar haar toe. Ochtendpoot staarde haar lang aan. ‘I-I’ Ze kreeg de woorden niet uit haar keel, dus haalde ze nog een keer diep adem. ‘Ik wil medicijnkat worden.’ Voor een paar hartslagen gaapte Fretneus haar alleen maar aan, daarna lichtte er iets op in haar ogen. ‘Bedankt dat je dit besluit hebt genomen, ik weet dat het moeilijk was, en nog altijd zal zijn. De DonderClan zal nooit beseffen hoeveel ze wel niet aan jou te danken hebben.’ Ochtendpoot staarde naar de grond. Als de hele DonderClan geen besef had wat ze deed, had het dan nog wel zin? Haar gedachtes werden onderbroken door Roodster, die een Clanvergadering bijeenriep. Is mijn ceremonie nu al? Ik heb Leeuwenmaan en Vonkspikkel nog niet eens verteld over mijn beslissing! Snel trippelde ze naar buiten. Een klein groepje stond onder de Hogerichel en Roodster stond er bovenop. ‘Bomenschaduws grenspatrouille is nog niet terug en Snelsprongs jachtpatrouille ook niet, kunnen we niet nog even wachten?’ vroeg Groenoog. Roodster knikte. ‘Dat is goed. Ze zullen niet lang meer weg zijn.’ Dat komt goed uit, nu hopen dat mijn ouders niet in een van de patrouilles zijn ingedeeld! Ze hoefde niet lang te zoeken, want een paar hartslagen later kwamen haar ouders door de doorntunnel het kamp in. Allebei droegen ze een spreeuw en Snelsprong, Sneeuwpels en Stekelpoot hadden ook allemaal wat gevangen. Vlug liep Ochtendpoot naar hun toe. ‘Mam, pap, kan ik jullie spreken?’ Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan keken haar verontwaardigd aan en gooide in prooi gauw op de hoop. ‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ Ochtendpoot keek ongemakkelijk naar haar poten. ‘Kan het misschien buiten het kamp?’ Leeuwenmaan wisselde een snelle blik met Vonkspikkel en haalde daarna zijn schouders op. ‘Natuurlijk.’ De drie katten verdwenen in de doorntunnel en gingen een klein eindje van het kamp staan. Ochtendpoot zuchtte en keek bedroefd naar de grond. ‘Ik heb besloten om medicijnkat te worden.’ Vonkspikkels ogen vergrootte. ‘Wat? Echt waar? Dat is geweldig nieuws! Wij zijn zo trots op je, lieverd!’ Haar moeder begon haar liefdevol te lukken, maar het vrolijkte Ochtendpoot niet echt op. Leeuwenmaan boog naar voren en raakte haar neus aan. ‘Je zult een geweldige medicijnkat worden, kleintje.’ Ochtendpoot knikte. Normaal had hij “kleine krijger” gezegd, maar misschien is het inderdaad maar beter dat hij me niet meer zo noemt. ‘Jij moet een van de moeilijkste paden bewandelen en wij zullen je bijstaan bij iedere stap die je zet. En in je vrije tijd kunnen we altijd nog samen jagen, als je dat wil.’ Ze drukte zich dichter tegen haar vader aan. Een traan rolde over haar wang en ze snikte. Leeuwenmaan krulde zijn staart om haar heen. ‘Het komt allemaal goed, dat beloof ik je.’ Nu moet ik het alleen Stekelpoot nog vertellen. ‘Kunnen jullie Stekelpoot voor me halen?’ vroeg ze. Vonkspikkel knipperde meelevend met haar ogen. ‘Dat zullen we doen.’ Haar ouders draaide zich om en trippelde door de tunnel van doornen. Hoe zal hij reageren? Hij zal het wel begrijpen toch? Ik doe dit voor hem! Niet veel later stapte de grijsbruine kater uit het kamp. Zijn blik klaarde op toen hij Ochtendpoot zag. ‘Vonkspikkel zei dat je mij wilde zien?’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Dat klopt, loop je een eindje mee?’ Ze wenkte hem met zijn staart en gelukkig volgde hij haar. ‘I-Ik word leerling-medicijnkat, dus -’ Stekelpoot sprong verbaasd op en onderbrak haar. ‘''Wat''? Waarom?’ Zijn vacht stond overeind en zijn ogen waren groot. ‘De DonderClan kan me beter gebruiken als medicijnkat dan krijger. Fretneus heeft een teken gekregen dat ik de volgende moet zijn, dus ik had weinig keuze.’ Stekelpoot keek haar gekwetst aan. ‘Dat is niet de Ochtendpoot die ik ken! Als jij iets niet wilde dan deed je het ook niet!’ Ochtendpoot schuifelde ongemakkelijk op haar poten. ‘Katten kunnen veranderen,’ mompelde ze. ‘Dus dan wil je ook geen partners meer met mij worden?’ Stekelpoots stem beefde een beetje, maar Ochtendpoot wist niet kwam door zijn verdriet of woede. Ze schudde haar kop. ‘Ik denk niet dat dat nog kan en daarbij waren we nooit voorbestemd geweest.’ ‘Hoe weet jij dat nou weer?’ snauwde hij, ‘Als je medicijnkat bent weet je niet meteen alles hoor.’ Ze durfde hem niet meer aan te kijken. ‘Het spijt me zo erg, Stekelpoot.’ Hij snoof. ‘Als het je had gespeten, had je het niet gedaan! Je wilde dit zelf, Ochtendpoot! Ik haat je!’ Ze kromp ineen bij zijn laatste woorden. Daarna stormde Stekelpoot weg en Ochtendpoot voelde de grond onder haar trillen. Tranen vulde haar ogen en ze liet haarzelf op de grond vallen. Het spijt me echt, Stekelpoot, en ik zal altijd om je blijven geven. Opeens voelde ze de grond om haar heen veranderen. Ze was weer terug in het kamp, dat bedolven lag onder een dikke laag sneeuw. Maar het is geen eens Bladkaal? Hoe kan dit? Is dit een visioen? Ze stond op en trippelde naar de Hogerichel. Ze kon haar moeders geur uit het leidershol ruiken. Ze keek in het hol en zag haar moeder in haar nest liggen. Plots keek Vonkspikkel haar recht in de ogen aan. ‘Sneeuwpels? Wat is er?’ Ochtendpoot opende haar mond om te zeggen dat ze Sneeuwpels niet was, maar een andere stem was haar voor. ‘Helaas moet ik melden dat je niet de enige zieke meer bent, Vonkster. Spikkelbloem en Gaaienveer moeten zich ook terugtrekken van hun krijgerstaken.’ Vonkster? Ze is leider geworden! En Sneeuwpels commandant? Wat is er dan met mijn vader gebeurd? En met mij? Vonkster zuchtte. ‘Als we nou snel wat kattenkruid vinden, moet alles goedkomen, maar waarom is het verdwenen van ons hele territorium? Het lijkt wel alsof de SterrenClan wil dat we sterven. Als we nog meer zieke krijgers erbij krijgen, gaan dadelijk nog verhongeren!’ Sneeuwpels staarde naar zijn poten. ‘Moet ik de jachtpatrouilles verhogen dan?’ Vonkster knikte. ‘Eigenlijk zou ik zeggen van niet, voordat we nog meer zieken krijgen, maar we kunnen beter zorgen dat we genoeg prooi blijven behouden.’ De rest van het gesprek volgde Ochtendpoot niet meer en ze week achteruit. Ze zag bijna alleen maar nieuwe gezichten toen ze op het kamp neerkeek. Een lichtbruinrode poes stapte uit het krijgershol. ‘Heidemist!’ riep ze naar een lichtbruine poes. ‘We gaan jagen, wil je mee?’ Heidemist knikte en trippelde snel naar de poes toe. Toen zag ze haar vader door de doorntunnel komen. Hij leeft nog! Maar waarom heeft mijn moeder hem dan niet als commandant gekozen? Zou er iets gebeurd zijn tussen hun? ''Leeuwenmaan werd gevold door een grote, wit met oranje kater, die een mus tussen zijn kaken geklemd had. Een schildpadpoes trippelde naast hem. ''Bloemenkit? ''‘Zal ik mijn prooi naar Rozenboom brengen?’ Leeuwenmaan knikte. ‘Is goed, Bloemenvacht. Die zal ze wel hard nodig hebben nu.’ ''Bloemenvacht dus. En Rozenkit is ook al een krijger! Een andere schildpadpoes kwam uit de kraamkamer trippelen. ‘Hoorde ik mijn naam?’ De witoranje kater wees met zijn staart naar Bloemenvacht. ‘We hebben een cadeautje voor je!’ Plotseling stormde er vier kittens achter Rozenboom aan. ‘Heb je ook iets voor ons, Bloemenvacht?’ vroeg een bleekbruin poesje. Bloemenvacht grijnsde. ‘Jullie zullen het nog even moeten doen met je moeders melk, kleintjes.’ Een wit met grijs katertje keek afwachtend met zijn gele ogen naar de witoranje kat. ‘Heb jij dan wat voor ons, Donderpoot?’ Donderpoot schudde zijn kop. ‘Helaas, volgende keer weer!’ Een andere grijs met wit katertje sprong rond zijn moeder. ‘Dat is zo oneerlijk! Wij willen ook wat! Mag ik alsjeblieft een hapje mam?’ Rozenboom snorde. ‘Als jullie weer terug de kraamkamer in gaan, mag je misschien een hapje proberen, Bladerkit.’ Bladerkit keek afwachtend naar zijn nestgenoten. ‘Ga snel naar binnen dan! Niet weglopen Vinkkit!’ riep hij naar een schildpadpoesje die zich een weg baande naar het krijgershol door de dikke sneeuw. ‘Maar ik wil naar papa!’ protesteerde ze. ‘Zochten jullie mij?’ Ochtendpoot schrok van de bekende stem. Het kwam bekend voor, alleen zwaarder en volwassener. Een grijsbruine kater stond voor de doorntunnel. ‘Pap!’ krijste het bleekbruine poesje. Ochtendpoots hart zonk. Stekelpoot! Hij is zo groot geworden! En heeft kits … met Rozenboom. ''Ze keek in zijn ogen. Hij leek zo gelukkig. Het is echt voor het beste voor hem als ik medicijnkat word. Dan kan hij later gelukkig zijn, met Rozenboom. ‘Mirtekit! Kom nou! En jij moet ook hier blijven, Meeuwkit!’ riep Bladerkit. Het kleine katertje deed haar denken aan zijn vader, alleen was Bladerkit energieker, veel energieker. Het viel haar op dat het kleine katertje nog geen moment was gestopt met springen en de andere dingen, terwijl Meeuwkit rustig bleef zitten. ‘Waar was je?’ vroeg Vinkkit aan haar vader. ‘Ik moest Pluispoot helpen, sinds hij de enige medicijnkat is, heeft hij veel hulp nodig en ik kon hem niet alles in zijn eentje laten doen.’ Ochtendpoot verstarde. ''Enige medicijnkat? En hij is nog maar een leerling? Maar waar ben ik dan? Ben ik dood? Of ben ik alsnog krijger geworden? Haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Wat staat mij allemaal te wachten? Langzaam begon het visioen te verdwijnen en voelde ze de warme bries van Nieuwblad weer op haar vacht. ‘Ochtendpoot?’ Geschrokken sprong ze op haar poten en knipperde een paar keer om goed beeld te krijgen. Veldenzang kwam naar haar toegelopen. ‘Gaat het wel? Volgens mij heeft alle stres die je de afgelopen dagen hebt gehad, je uit geput. Je was in slaap gevallen! Maar je ceremonie begint zo meteen, dus ik moest je halen van Roodster. Ben je er klaar voor?’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Ik denk het wel.’ Is dit echt wel de juiste beslissing? Als ik medicijnkat word ga ik misschien wel snel dood! Maar Stekelpoot wordt wel gelukkig, wie weet hoe het zal lopen als ik een krijger word. ''Ze zuchtte. Ze wilde zo graag dat Stekelpoot zijn geluk vond, ook al was het niet met haar. ''Ik moet dit doen, niet alleen voor hem, maar voor de gehele DonderClan. Ze rende samen met Veldenzang door het bos en waren al snel bij de doorntunnel gekomen. Ze kon Roodster al horen, wat betekende dat hij al was begonnen met Klaverblads ceremonie. ‘Klaverblad, is het je wens om de naam van een krijger op te geven en je bij de oudsten te voegen?’ Klaverblad knikte. ‘Ja, dat is mijn wens.’ ‘De Clan eert u en alle adviezen die u aan ons hebt gegeven. Ik roep de SterrenClan op om u vele manen van rust te geven,’ miauwde Roodster. Het gejoel brak meteen los en Groenoog sprong naar voren om iets tegen haar vriendin te zeggen. ‘Klaverblad! Klaverblad!’ hoorde ze Veldenzang schreeuwen. Heel even voelde ze de drang om mee te juichen, maar het voelde niet helemaal lekker, ze was gewoon te verdrietig. Met zijn staart beval Roodster de Clan om stil. ‘We hebben nog een ceremonie,’ verklaarde hij. De DonderClankatten begonnen verrast te mompelen en toen Ochtendpoot naar voren liep voelde ze alle aandacht op haar gericht. Ze ging naast Roodster staan en keek naar de katten. Het viel haar op dat Stekelpoot nergens te bekennen was en ze kreeg een brok in haar keel. Hij haat me nu en zal me waarschijnlijk nooit meer vergeven voor wat ik heb gedaan. Veldenzang keek haar trots aan en tegelijkertijd ook een beetje verdrietig. Ik had zo graag haar leerling willen blijven! En nu krijg ik Fretneus als mentor … ‘Ochtendpoot, jij hebt bekend gemaakt dat je je keuze wil veranderen. Vanaf deze dag zal je een medicijnkatleerling zijn en Fretneus zal jouw mentor worden. Fretneus, het werd hoognodig tijd dat je een leerling nam en ik denk dat Ochtendpoot de perfecte keuze zal zijn. Ik weet zeker dat je haar alles zal leren wat je weet.’ Fretneus trippelde naar haar toe en het leek wel manen te duren voordat ze eindelijk naast Ochtendpoot stond. Ze boog zich naar voren en Ochtendpoot moest bijna kokhalzen van haar geur, maar hield zich sterk. Ze draaide zich weer om naar haar Clangenoten, die haar naam schreeuwde en wilde zich blij voelen, maar het enige gevoel wat ze had, was verdriet. ‘Ochtendpoot! Ochtendpoot!’ riepen Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan het hardst van allemaal. Eén traan viel voor haar op de grond en ze zuchtte. Ze ademde diep in en sloot haar ogen, zoals Snorpoel haar had geleerd. Ik doe dit voor de Clan. Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal